


Happy New Year, From Harry, Theo and Everyone

by Scioneeris



Series: There Be Dragons, Harry [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Glitter, Greeting Cards, Harry is a good Mum, M/M, Multi, There are crafts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scioneeris/pseuds/Scioneeris
Summary: Maurice Elswood had a very specific tradition of sending out postcards for certain special occasions.Harry is thrilled to receive his first Happy New Year postcard. He can't help, but want to try sending some of his own.Little Teddy is excited to join in the fun.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Male Character(s), Theodore Nott/Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley/Original Male Character(s)
Series: There Be Dragons, Harry [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/27052
Comments: 8
Kudos: 81





	Happy New Year, From Harry, Theo and Everyone

"Mera?" Teddy crept into the front room where Harry sat at his corner desk, carefully writing across the front of a stack of envelopes in front of him. "Whatcha doin'?"

Harry finished the name on the envelope with a swishy flourish. "Holiday cards," he said, lightly. He leaned back from the desk, leaving enough room for Teddy to climb into his lap.

Teddy happily does so, his curious eyes taking in the crafting supplies that are half-covering the majority of the desktop. "Are you making them?" he dared to whisper in awe.

Harry hugged him, a fond smile settling onto his face. "Wouldn't you like to get something in the mail that someone else made specially for you?"

Teddy bobbed his head enthusiastically. HIs hair shifted from bright turquoise blue to a deep forest green—almost the color of Harry's eyes. "Can I help?"

"I can use all the help I can get," Harry said. He gestured to the stack of addressed envelopes and then to the equally sizable stack of blank cardstock on the corner. "Do you want to help design?"

Teddy made grabby hands for the shiny metallic ink sticks that were just out of reach. "Yes, yes, yes," he chanted, wriggling on Harry's lap to find a comfortable perch.

Harry stifled a laugh. He settled him, floating the ink sticks closer to be within reach. "How about I do one and then you can try one?"

Teddy swiped the shiny blue ink stick and held it tight in his hands. "Yes?"

"First we do borders," Harry explained. "Then we do pictures. It's animated with a charm—yes—and then we leave a space here so we can write on it."

"Write what?" Teddy wanted to know.

"Who it's from and who it's to," Harry said, simply. "See?" He picked a green ink stick and carefully wrote along the bottom edge of the postcard. "Here we go—happy new year from Harry, Theo and everyone. Good luck."

Teddy's mouth quirks up at the corners, his brow furrowed. "Am I everyone?"

"You're part of everyone," Harry said, carefully. "We can say from Teddy, Harry and-"

"And everyone!" Teddy chirped.

"...yes," Harry agreed.

"What about glitter?"

"Glitter?" Harry blinked.

"Glitter," Teddy repeated, solemnly. "You can't send it without glitter, Mera! It won't look shiny!"

"...shiny?" Harry echoed.

Teddy nodded. "Has to be shiny. It's prettier."

"I only bought cardstock and ribbons though," Harry said, slowly. "I don't think we have any glitter here-"

"I'll ask!" Teddy said, happily. He squirmed to get free and slid off of Harry's lap. "Be right back." He patted Harry's hand and scampered from the room without another word.

***

Harry's jaw dropped when Teddy returned towing a mildly disgruntled Merrow behind him. "Alec?" He dared to whisper.

Sharp blue eyes narrowed to points. "Yes?"

"Dad said he had glitter," Teddy said, helpfully. He tugged Alec forward a few more steps. "See, Da?" He pointed to the desk with the decorated cards and the metallic ink sticks. "It needs to be pretty."

Alec's blue-eyed gaze flicked from Teddy, to Harry and back to the unfinished holiday cards. "So I see," he drawled. "And I should help with this because-?"

"Because I asked!" Teddy said, earnestly. "And you said I could ask, so can you help?" He rocked forward on his tiptoes in excitement. "Please?"

Alec sighed. His fluted ears flicked forward and back, peeking out from behind his bright shock of teal hair. "You should've gone to Wikhn," he muttered. "Just shake him upside down and you'd have plenty of glitter."

"Really?" Teddy's eyes grew wide.

"No, not really," Harry said, quickly. He shot Alec a look. "Glitter?" he mouthed over Teddy's head. "Yes or no?"

With a sigh of longsuffering, Alec cleared a space on the desk and pierced his thumb with one sharp fang. He traced a small circle of Merrow blood and then added a few dots and slashes to the center of it.

Scarcely had he done so, when several colorful jars of bright, shimmering glitter popped into existence along the top of Harry's desk.

Teddy gave a muffled squeal. "Glitter!"

"And hold it right there, little man-" Alec swooped him up before Teddy could actually reach the glitter. "Glitter gets _everywhere_ ," he said, sternly. "So we're going to use it responsibly."

***

Famous last words, Harry thought. Though it had sounded fairly plausible at the start. There was now glitter everywhere in this corner of the room and he was glad that Ethan hadn't noticed.

Yet.

"And that's the last one!" Teddy crowed in delight. He set the final card atop the pile and flashed Harry a grin with his half-glittered hair and the shiny metallic streaks of ink on his face. He looked like a cute little fairy gremlin at first glance.

A fond grin crept onto Harry's face. "That was a lot of work," he said, fondly. "You did a great job! Now we just have to mail them."

Teddy beamed.

Alec scowled. "No, we don't. Now, we clean this up before _someone_ identifies-"

"Do I want to know?" Ethan's voice rang out from the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest in faint disapproval.

Teddy scooped the entire stack of cards off of the desk and bolted for the door. "We made cards, Da, look!"

Ethan looked at the jumbled armful and then at Harry's guilty expression mixed with Alec's scowl. "...they're lovely, Teddy," He praised. "Want to deliver them?"

Teddy brightened. "Can we?"

"I'll show you how we do that," Ethan said, smoothly. "You two will be cleaning that up?"

Alec's hand clamped down on Harry's shoulder. "Of course," he said, testily. "What else would we be doing?"

***

"...it's not regular glitter, is it?" Harry guessed, at last.

Alec rolled his eyes. "Whatever gave it away?"

"Is it safe for the—of course it's safe. Right. Never mind. Carry on."

"Harry?"

"...what?"

"Hold your breath."

"Why—Alec! You can't flood the entire-!"

***

Quinn sighed as he cast another diagnostic over Harry, who sat perched on his examination table. _Do I want to know your side of the story or would you rather I went with Ethan's explanation?_

"How bad is Ethan's explanation?"

_....bad. Do you know what the glitter is made of?_

Harry shrugged. "At this point? I wouldn't be surprised. Deadly vegetation? Lethal creature samples or something? I don't know."

_It's tracking dust._ Quinn poured a spoonful of green syrup out. _Open. It's mint-flavor._

"Mint?" Harry obediently swallowed the mouthful. "What does it do?"

_Stops the tracking dust from making you trackable._

"Oh." Harry froze. "Quinn—we put those on-"

_I know. It's fine. It won't hurt them._

"How? Why do-"

_By the time it travels through the delivery portals it'll be nullified. That's probably why Alec didn't mention anything._

Harry bit his lip. "So just me?"

_Just you._ Quinn flashed an apologetic grin. _Because you're magic sensitive._

Harry pouted. "That's not fair."

_I'm sure if you complain to Alec, he'll make it up to you._

Emerald eyes flickered with heat. "Will he?"

_Why don’t you give it a try?_

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a random prompt I did with a holiday e-card from Ryker's Bane and a fic/prompt request by some lovely readers, so here we go!


End file.
